


Hipsuttaa

by swtalmnd



Series: Inked Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Q Has a Cat, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: "Hipsuttaa" is the Finnish verb for "gently running fingertips over someone's skin."Or, Bond earns his date from tattooed Q after all, and Q takes shameless advantage of the chance to get Bond in bed.





	Hipsuttaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brookebond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/gifts), [lbswasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbswasp/gifts).



> lbswasp challenged us to theme a fic around this word in the Inception Chat, and because I'm contrary, I did it as a sequel to a 00Q fic instead! And I'm also gifting it to brooke because she needs things to read while she recovers from wisdom tooth removal. Double kiwi gifts of porn!
> 
> Also MANY thanks to kate_the_reader for betaing this so fast. She's the best!

Bond let his rough fingers glide as softly as he could over a surprising wildflower, beautifully inked in sharp black and white on pale skin. He rubbed tenderly at the calavera next to it, looking somehow raw despite being fully healed. A string of shattered numbers made a halo around it, digital digits broken into slivers of black ice. Bond moved away from that painful reminder of past mistakes and instead kissed along a twining vine that somehow managed to look both deliberate and natural, as though it was the crisp shadow of something realer than real.

"Are you going to look at all of them?" asked Q, breathy already, though to Bond's mind they'd barely begun.

"If I'm allowed," said Bond, rubbing his cheek against the exquisitely shaded grey cat curled around Q's navel, looking soft enough to pet. It had a tiny touch of pink at the ear, and a sliver of green where one eye was suspiciously slitted open, but overall Q's tattoos were black against the pale pinks of his skin. "They did open my eyes to you, after all."

Q stroked Bond's hair. "Will you ask what they mean?" His thumb traced over Bond's lower lip, a touch he'd confessed at dinner he'd been dying to bestow for ages. Bond nipped it once it had finished its path, and it retreated.

"Another night." Bond kissed a bare spot on Q's hip, wondering what would go there and when and why, and if he'd be allowed to see it. "I want to see what I can decipher on my own before you give me the code key."

Bond was tempted to call the look Q gave him fondness, the soft eyes and slight smile on those red, kissable lips. "You always do things your own way."

"You like my way," Bond shot back, trailing his lips over a geometric design that seemed abstract until he found the sprawled limbs of another sleeping feline. "You also like cats."

Q mmmed and traced his own delicate way across Bond's skin, scars and muscles and all. "You knew that when you asked to feed them." His voice was light, warm, and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"It's important to be in the good graces of all the residents of a home I want to visit frequently." Bond nibbled at each of the seven bats dancing around Q's skin, each one done in a different style, from a splash like spilled ink to more of those sharp geometrics to one with the same exquisitely shaded detail as the cat. Q had to roll over to show them all, and a single bat arched its wings over the delectable curve of Q's arse, its feet braced on either side of the tempting crevice. That one was in the same hyperreal silhouette style as the vines, and Bond wondered if he'd keep getting them or if he'd stopped at lucky seven.

"Bats are a symbol of good luck in China, but usually only in groups of five," teased Bond, licking just below those tiny feet just to see Q squirm.

Q gasped. "I, I was going to stop at five but then I changed my mind." He spread a little wider and arched, giving Bond a glimpse of something hidden in the valley of his thighs, high up and too small to make out without getting completely distracted from his perusal. Bond ran his thumb over it in acknowledgement and kissed over to Q's other cheek, which was decorated with a beautiful swirl of ink that Bond was certain held some meaning he had no context for.

"You're going to make me ask about some of these," said Bond, biting gently along the crease where arse met thigh. "But I'm glad I guessed at least one right."

Q laughed, breathless and wry. "Are you really going to examine them all now?" He rolled back over to show Bond his lovely cock, the foreskin pulled back now to reveal the damp head. There was ink hiding in the well-trimmed thatch around it, and Bond nuzzled in to kiss that, too, wondering if Q would let him shave it sometime and see what was hidden.

"I suppose I could be distracted," said Bond. He kissed all around the base of Q's cock, then up the length to suckle at the salty-sweet head. He splayed his hands over Q's hips, holding them down so he could toy with Q's cock. Bond used the lips and tongue Q had admired to explore and tease and torment, giving him just enough pleasure to make him squirm up into Bond's hands but not enough to get him over the edge.

"Jaaaaames!" protested Q when Bond pulled back once again to breathe hot breath over Q's damp flesh.

Bond chuckled. "All right, kitten, but then I get to go back to my fun." He sucked Q's cock down to the root, nuzzling at that hidden tattoo before pulling back off. Q's cock slid easily into his throat, practice and desire together making it a pleasure of its own to bring Q off with his mouth, Bond working him intently until Q cried out and spilled, bitter and hot, over his tongue.

Bond kissed his way up Q's sternum and the wires inked there like a cyborg, then captured that gorgeous mouth for a kiss. "I love it when you call me James."

Q wrapped his slender arms around Bond's shoulders and grinned up at him, looking very satisfied with life. "I love it when you make me come so hard my toes curl," he purred. "James."

Bond laughed and kissed his nose. "I'll be sure to put it on my agenda at regular intervals, then." He pressed a little of his weight down on Q, just enough to see if his instincts were correct.

Q mmed and kissed him thoroughly. "Finding my kinks already, I see." He shifted just a little, slotting their hips together more comfortably.

"Are there others?" asked Bond, intrigued. He rocked his hips a little, enjoying the feel of his hard cock against Q's softening one.

Q purred again, sounding very much like a cat getting its favourite petting. "A few. You'll have to earn or find them, though, this is only the first date."

"I'm lucky to be here at all," agreed Bond readily. He'd worked very hard to get the date and then been quite pleasantly surprised to find himself in Q's bed at the end of it. He leaned down and murmured in Q's ear, "I'm at your service, Quartermaster."

Q laughed delightedly and wrapped his legs around Bond's hips, hooking his ankles at the small of Bond's back. "I do like the sound of that."

Bond stayed close now, kissing along Q's jaw and down his neck, kissing his red lips again and again while working himself toward release. "Can I finish like this, cover all that pretty art with my come?"

Q let out a happy little mrr sound and kissed him. "I'll be very impressed if you can cover all of it," he teased, languid in his afterglow, "but yes, please do."

Bond let him take a little more weight as he thrust against Q's soft stomach, kissing intently now, drowning in the feel and scent of Q, the taste on his tongue and the softness of his lips. It didn't take much longer at all for Bond to cry out and come, spurting white across the greys and blacks decorating Q's chest and stomach.

"You're even more gorgeous when you let go," said Q, stroking over Bond's face.

Bond felt his face heat up unaccountably. "You're beautiful like this, Q. I'm a very lucky man."

Q chuckled wickedly. "It's good you know that," he said. He stretched his arms overhead, arching back so the come slid down over his ribs and pooled in his navel. "Now, clean me up so we can sleep."

Bond laughed and kissed him one more time. "Of course." He got up and found the bathroom and a warm cloth and got them both cleaned up, and even padded into the kitchen for a glass of cool water to share when they snuggled back up, under the covers this time instead of atop them. Bond found himself playing the big spoon, running his fingers over Q's skin in the dark, finding it soft and just as touchable without the images to distract him.

"I'm glad I saw you for who you are, finally," said Bond, pressing a soft kiss to Q's shoulder.

Q twisted around for a kiss. "I forgive you for taking so long," he replied. He cuddled back up, and the bed dipped as two small bodies joined them, cuddling up as the littlest spoons atop the covers so Q could pet them as they were clearly accustomed to. "Will you be here in the morning?"

"Every morning you'll let me," said Bond, settling more comfortably for sleep. One of the cats yawned, setting the rest of them off in a chain, and he ended up nuzzling into the soft hair at the back of Q's neck. "I like it here."

Q's soft purr joined the cats', and Bond fell asleep to the sounds of contentment.


End file.
